villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Layla El
Layla El is a retired female professional wrestler best known for competing in WWE, where she became the final Diva to hold the WWE Women's Championship. She also had a reign as Divas Champion to her credit. Layla has portrayed both a face and a heel in her lengthy WWE career, but she is best known for competing as a villainess in the Divas Division. After winning the Diva Search in 2006, Layla served as one-third of the ECW dance trio known as Extreme Exposé, with Kelly Kelly and Brooke Adams. After Brooke's release from WWE in November 2007, Layla turned heel and feuded with Kelly Kelly for several weeks, and later aligned with Lena Yada and Victoria in her feud. Layla would be moved to Raw and placed in an angle where she toyed with Jamie Noble before dumping him for William Regal. Layla's most notable villainous moments had her as one half of "LayCool" with Michelle McCool, in which the pair spent most of their time bullying and tormenting various Divas such as Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Tiffany, and even Beth Phoenix. It was in this role that Layla won her first Women's Championship in May of 2010. LayCool split up in April of 2011, when Michelle attacked Layla, and the two fought each other in a match that Layla won at Extreme Rules on May 1, 2011. After two years as a babyface, Layla began turning heel in 2013 after Kaitlyn won the WWE Divas Championship; a title she once held in 2012. Layla would act obsessed with Kaitlyn's title, to the point where she would do anything to be near her in an attempt to make herself look superior to Kaitlyn. On the March 8 edition of SmackDown, the villainous Layla manipulated her way into being in Kaitlyn's corner and caused her to lose to Tamina Snuka, and also stole the spotlight from Kaitlyn when they were tag team partners against Aksana and Tamina on the following week. The angle was dropped on March 15 and the rumored result would have seen Layla attack Kaitlyn to cement her villainous turn and compete against her for the Divas Championship at WrestleMania 29. In an interview on April 7, Layla portrayed a heel and stated that she wanted her Divas Championship back, while claiming that she hasn't gone anywhere as a nice girl. After Kaitlyn lost the Divas Championship to AJ Lee at Payback in June, Layla appeared to console her, and was the only Diva who stood by Kaitlyn even after she was alienated by the other Divas because of AJ. On the August 2 edition of SmackDown, Layla was again in Kaitlyn's corner for her Divas Championship match against AJ. Despite praising Kaitlyn during a pre-match interview, Layla betrayed Kaitlyn during the match when she protected AJ from being harmed by Kaitlyn outside the ring, turning Layla into a villainess again. Layla later watched as AJ decimated Kaitlyn and went on to defeat her; doing so while showing little remorse for her actions. After the match ended, Layla laughed evilly as she left the ring with the victorious AJ. Just three days later, the evil Layla revealed that she betrayed Kaitlyn just for attention, right before she defeated Kaitlyn with AJ's help. Since her villainous turn, Layla has feuded with cast members of Total Divas, and joined fellow evil Divas Aksana and Alicia Fox in attacking the Total Divas during a match they were involved in. Layla currently serves as a dance partner/manager for Fandango, replacing Summer Rae in the role. Since Summer's return, Layla has continued to antagonize her on social media and on WWE TV. In one segment on Main Event, Layla attacked Summer and dumped milk and kitty litter all over her as revenge for Summer dumping milk on her on the previous night on Raw. Layla would defeat Summer Rae in a grudge match at Money In The Bank, but the July 11 edition of SmackDown, Layla and Summer Rae both attacked Fandango during what was supposed to be a rematch between the two. The two Divas later danced together in the ring, bringing Layla's second run as a villainess to an end. Due to Summer Rae's Total Divas rivalry with Natalya, Layla became a villainess once again due to her alliance with Summer. Layla and Summer, known as "The Slayers," feuded with Natalya and Rosa Mendes beginning with the September 22 edition of Raw, where Summer was defeated by Natalya. Four nights later, Layla and Summer defeated Natalya and Rosa in tag team action, with Layla holding Rosa's tights for the victory. On the September 29 edition of Raw, Layla defeated Rosa once again in singles action, and both she and Summer competed against Brie Bella in a handicap match made by Brie's evil twin sister, Nikki Bella, the next night on Main Event, but they were defeated. In January 2015, Layla took time off to undergo surgery for an injury. She returned in April and continued her villainous role in a winning effort against Emma on Main Event. On July 29, 2015, Layla announced her retirement from WWE. As a villainess, Layla is catty and self-centered, and also very vicious in the ring. She has also shown herself to be self-serving and attention seeking, which was proven when she betrayed Kaitlyn in 2013. Physical Attributes Layla's most notable attributes are her English accent, her petite frame, and her long dark hair. Gallery Cat Scratch Fever 2.jpg Take a Seat 6.jpg SD 05.29.09 01.jpg Red She-Devil.jpg SD 02.22.13 13.jpg Evil Layla With Kaitlyn.png Layla Evil Villainess.jpg Evil Layla Backstage.jpg Layla Heel Turn.jpg Evil Layla Posing.jpg Evil Layla.jpg Wicked Layla 1.png Wicked Layla 2.png Layla and AJ.jpg Layla and Fandango.jpg Layla WM30.jpg Layla Dancing Queen.png Layla @ MITB 2013 1.jpg Layla @ MITB 2013 2.jpg Layla @ MITB 2013 3.jpg Villainess Layla.jpg Layla Red and Black.png Evil Layla Entrance.jpg Heel Layla Entrance.jpg Evil Layla @ SD 8.2.13.jpg Layla Evil Smile.jpg Evil Layla vs Eve Torres.jpg Evil Layla SD Entrance.jpg Evil Layla vs Emma 1.jpg Evil Layla vs Emma 2.jpg Evil Layla @ Raw 9.22.14.jpg Layla @ SD 09.26.14.jpg Layla Evil Laugh.jpg Evil Layla Exit.jpg Layla Royal Blue.png Layla Royal Blue Bio.png Heel Layla Backstage.jpg Evil Layla @ Raw 4.21.14.png Evil Layla on Backstage Fallout.png Layla Red Dress.png Evil Blonde Layla.png Layla 8 12March2013.png Videos Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Egomaniacs Category:Bullies Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Sociopaths Category:Adulterers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Humans Category:Live Action Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side